demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Demi
DEMI is the fourth studio album by recording artist Demi Lovato It was released on May 14, 2013. It was available for pre-order in the US and Canada on April 9, 2013. Background On April 4, 2012, it was reported that Lovato is working on her fourth studio album with producer Mitch Allan. On April 5, 2012, Lovato confirmed on Twitter that writing for the album had began, saying that she was "so excited to start writing for my fourth album", and that "this time, there's no holding back.." On April 8, 2012, Lovato expressed disappointment stating that she "just wrote a song I will never be able to release". In August 2012 at the Minnesota State Fair, Lovato announced that she will work on her fourth album for two months after her 2012 MTV Video Music Awards pre-show performance and the lead single from the album was confirmed to be released in December 2012, but eventually never was. In the October 2012 issue of Teen Vogue, Lovato stated, "I will say that I'm tired of all the dubstep that's on the radio right now -- I think it's going to be out in two months. I want to make something that people will listen to for a while, rather than something that's just trendy. I feel like I've grown as a person, and I want my music to grow with me". On December 24, 2012, Lovato released a video of her performing "Angels Among Us" on her YouTube account, which she dedicated to the victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary School shooting. Critical Reception The album received generally positive reviews from music critics. According to review aggregator Metacritic, the album has a score of 64 out of 100 based on 6 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Jason Lipshutz of Billboard was positive with his review, saying that "the singer has a strong grip on her skills as a performer, but is still chiseling away at the formula that works best for her as an artist, and is unwittingly putting that self-discovery on display here." Jon Caramanica of The New York Times was also positive with his review, saying that it is "an often impressive fourth album." Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic gave a more mixed review, rating the album three stars out of five, saying that "Ultimately, this isn't an album of purpose, it's a collection of moments, and it has just enough good ones to solidify Demi Lovato's comeback." Jody Rosen of Rolling Stone awarded the album three stars out of five, saying that "It's predictable stuff--sassy songs, lovelorn songs, a couple of pop-psych pep talks--but Lovato is good company, and her voice has gustiness and character." Amy Sciarretto of Artist Direct was very positive with her review, rating the album five stars out of five, saying that "Demi Lovato lets it all hang out in the best possible way, and she pulls back the curtain, letting us listen and watch her grow on record. That's why Demi is one of 2013's best." Melissa Maerz of Entertainment Weekly, however, gave the album a mixed review and graded it C+, saying that "it’s too bad that her new album, Demi, sounds like such a decisive return to teen pop." Marc Hirsh of The Boston Globe was also mixed, saying that "Demi sounds like Lovato’s grasping for hits, when she used to sound like she was making music and having fun." although many critics sighted the comment as "unnecessary" and praised Lovato's musical versatility. However, DivaBlog gave the album a A- stating, "Lovato shows us just how strong she has gotten vocal and musical wise. Overall, this is one of her best works yet." Singles *On February 12, 2013, Lovato announced that "Heart Attack", the lead single from her upcoming fourth studio album would be released for digital download on March 4, 2013. However, the song premiered earlier on On Air with Ryan Seacrest on February 24, 2013 and was digitally released a few hours later. The song was written by Lovato, Mitch Allan, Jason Evigan, Sean Douglas, and Nikki Williams. The music video was released on April 9, 2013. *"Made In The USA" was the second single from the album DEMI . The single was released July 16, 2013 for digital download and was written by Lovato, Jason Evigan, Corey Chorus, Blair Perkins and Jonas Jeberg. The music video was released on July 17, 2013. *"Neon Lights" was announced as the album's third single on September 20, 2013. On September 29, 2013, Lovato later announced the name of her upcoming concert tour, the Neon Lights Tour. "Neon Lights" was officially sent to Top 40/Mainstream radio in the U.S. on November 19, 2013. On November 21, 2013, the music video was released. Heart Attack.png|''Heart Attack|link=Heart Attack Made in the USA artwork.jpg|Made in the USA|link=Made In The USA Demi_Lovato_-_Neon_Lights.png|Neon Lights''|link=Neon Lights Promotion On May 6, 2013, Lovato asked her Twitter followers to "unlock" the entire album by putting song titles in hashtags. A special website lovaticsspeeduptime.com was launched, displaying all the songs next to a clock that would turn as tweets would be sent. Once a song became a trending topic, its YouTube video was made available on VEVO. All the songs were unlocked within four hours. An iBooks-exclusive e-book titled Demi (The Book) was released on June 11, 2013. Tour On September 29, 2013, Lovato announced the first leg of her third headlining tour "The Neon Lights Tour" via her Facebook page. The concert tour, which currently consists of 27 dates across North America and Canada, will kick off on February 9, 2014 in Vancouver, British Columbia; concluding on March 30 in Indianapolis, Indiana. Tracks Chart Performance Category:Albums